A Lesson
by kyo4
Summary: Rachel stops by a Pokemon center with her Raichu. While there, they meet Ash. What next? Slight language and OC


**Warning: **Mild cussing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Pikachu would have been evolved into Raichu by now :)

**Note:** This is just a quick oneshot I thought of. Also, I do not hate Ash, so don't think that. I just find him extremely stupid, as in super low IQ. Haha, His Japanese name, Satoshi, means wise in Japanese. hmmm... that doesn't seem right lol. Oo and onigiri is a rice ball.

**Raichu Raichu Raichu!**

Rachel walked into the Pokemon center hoping there wouldn't be a whole lot of Pokemon trainers taking cover from the rain. She had planned on camping just outside of the city limits, but the plan blew to hell when she saw that it was going to rain. Though perhaps 'rain' wasn't a strong enough word considering lighting was flashing in the sky and thunder shook the building around her.

Raichu shivered in her arms. She looked down and smiled at her best friend. Raichu was such a great Pokemon, probably even her favorite. Rachel's Raichu was female and sh loved her to no end. Her zigzag tail and pointed ears made her picture perfect. Her fur was also in top condition and her clear eyes showed how healthy and happy she was.

Rachel went up to Nurse Joy's desk and slid her pokeballs containing her other Pokemon onto the desk top.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Nurse Joy smiled and took them. "Feel free to spend the night on one of the pull out couches in the waiting room. Your Pokemon should be ready for travel in the morning. Would you also like me to take your Raichu?"

"No thanks, Raichu prefers to stay by me."

"No problem dear.'

Rachel nodded and turned to the waiting room. She noticed that there were three other trainers gathered together. They were talking and seemed to know each other. The oldest of the three was tan and wearing a green vest and brown pants. He was handing out onigiri to the other two. A girl with orangeish hair was laughing. She had on a yellow tank, shorts and red suspenders. She looked like someone that Rachel could get along with.

The youngest of the group was a different story altogether. As soon as Rachel looked at him she felt an intense dislike for the boy. He seemed to just radiate stupid.

Rachel went to one of the pull out couches and sat down with Raichu. Raichu was a little wet and cold so Rachel got a towel from her bag and started drying her off. Raichu purred and snuggled closer to her. Leaning back, Rachel settled in to relax until she was ready for bed.

**Raichu Raichu Raichu!**

"Pikachu is totally the best Pokemon ever! Right Brock, right Misty?"

Brock and Misty glanced at each other. They'd had this discussion before. Multiple times. In past discussions, Misty had said that she thought Golduck was the best Pokemon and Brock said he didn't think any Pokemon was better than another. Misty had mulled that over for a minute and then agreed with Brock. But Ash wasn't moved. He would start to argue and gloat about how awesome Pikachu was causing Misty to fly into a rage over Ash's arrogance. He never seemed to understand why he pissed Misty off so much either.

Misty and Brock silently agreed not to argue with Ash. He was being irritating now, but that would die down slightly if he thought everyone agreed with him.

"…. And it knows thundershock and its super fast! It's cute and not fat like it's evolved form Raichu! Raichu is so lame haha, nothing compared to Pikachu!"

"GRRRRR" *COUGH*

Rachel had been listening to the annoying twerps rant about how awesome Pikachu was, and she was able to stand that. Pikachu was a pretty cool Pokemon, there was not denying that. Maybe not the best Pokemon, but it wasn't anything worth starting a fight was when he had decided to bring Raichu into the picture that she got angry. And Raichu wasn't too happy about the not to kind comment either. With a growl from Raichu and a cough from Rachel, their presence became known.

Rachel and Raichu stood up and turned towards the group. Ash's face was frozen in surprise as he looked at the older girl, while Brock and Misty were only mildly startled. If anything, they looked a bit amused thinking about how Ash was going to get out of this one. They had no plans to help him. He needed to learn that he couldn't just spout whatever he wanted at any time. Pikachu merely continued to eat the apple it had been given earlier, not caring what was going on.

Sparks were springing from Raichu's cheeks and she looked thoroughly enraged.

"Excuse me? What did you say about Raichu?" Two sets of deadly stares were directed towards Ash.

"umm, i… umm"

"I think you should apologize."

"….. but I meant everything I said."

Misty and Brock mentally flinched. _dipshit…._

*sigh* "You've been shocked by your Pikachu before, haven't you?"

"umm ya."

"Have you ever been shocked by a Raichu?"

"No"

*smirk* Rachel glanced down to Raichu and they locked eyes briefly. Then she looked up. "Well get ready for a new experience."

Ash barely had a second to grasp what she meant before he heard the Raichu prepare for its attack. "Raaiiii-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

The room turned yellow and it seemed like the electricity springing from the Raichu was touching everything, though amazingly it only made contact with Ash. He flipped around in pain. He couldn't believe how much it hurt, definitely much more painful than Pikachu. Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped, leaving Ash panting on the ground. Pikachu came over to sniff Ash and see if he was still alive. When its evaluation was complete and it concluded that Ash was still alive and would be alright, it went back to its apple.

Rachel stared at Ash and waited until he made eye contact with her.

"Have we learned anything from this?"

Ash got a confused look on his face and turned to look at Brock and Misty. They just shrugged, not completely understanding what the girl was getting at.

**Do Not**

**Diss**

**Raichu.**

**Got it?**

_Raichu is sooo awesome! hope you liked and you review. or hated and review. gotta get better somehow!_


End file.
